Ferroelectric random access memory (FRAM) is a type of non-volatile memory device that includes an array of bit cells. Each FRAM bit cell includes a ferroelectric capacitor that stores charge. The charge corresponds to a logic value. The charge can be changed (e.g., written) and/or read by a memory controller. Conventional FRAM circuits contain a set number of rows and columns of bit cells (e.g., 512 rows and 72 columns). However, advances in FRAM technology have led to FRAM circuits of various numbers of rows and columns. For example, FRAM may include 32-512 rows and 8-144 columns allowing up to seventy-two thousand bits of non-volatile memory.